Where Babies Come From
by Sniper Zero
Summary: How could one simple question lead to something more? KiraxStellar Rated M for a reason.


a/n: Ummm….just made this story to replace the other one that was deleted, my friends made me do it. Don't know why they just wanted me to delete it.

"So Kira having a good time tonight?" a voice said in the very loud music in the night club.

"What? I can't hear you Athrun." Kira said looking at his friend while holding a glass of beer in his hand.

"I said are you having fun tonight!" Athrun shouted at the top of his lungs even though he was just beside Kira.

"You don't need to shout Athrun, and yeah somehow I'm having fun." Kira placed his hand on his left ear trying to soothe it from the loud voice of Athrun a while ago. Tonight Kira and Athrun were at a night club just having fun since they didn't seem to have much of it these past few weeks. They've been so caught up with work they barely had time for anything including their girlfriends. But Kira somehow always managed to make time for Stellar because he was afraid she would cry if he wouldn't take her to the places she wanted to go if Shinn wasn't available. This made his girlfriend, Fllay, extremely jealous as he was spending way more time with Stellar than her "She's just like a sister. So relax. I won't dump you for her." He always said to her but that didn't seem to calm her down. It is true though. Kira just sees Stellar as his little sister nothing more nothing less.

"Kira are you listening to me?" Athrun's voice broke Kira's thoughts about how things are with Fllay. "You thinking about Fllay?"

"Yeah." Kira answered while taking a sip of his beer. "Things just aren't going well between us. She thinks I'm cheating on her with Stellar which I am not doing be-"

"Because you love her too much to break her heart. Yeah, I know you told me a thousand times already, but don't you think she might be the one cheating on you."

"And I've told you a thousand times before I trust Fllay with my life."

"But it's not just me who thinks she's cheating on you all of the guys think so too."

"Yeah, well you're wrong Fllay will never cheat on me."

"I hope you're right Kira. I hope you're right."

Athrun drank his beer and signaled the bartender to get him more beer and he obeyed without question. When the bartender returned with his drink Athrun saw Kira's head on the counter. He was almost falling asleep it was obvious he was too drunk to do anything now.

"Kira don't tell me you're too drunk now." Athrun sighed

Kira was now asleep and nothing in the world would wake him up. Nothing except… "Kira!"

As if his life depended on it Kira quickly jerked his head backward and turned around to see where the source of the voice came from. But two hands hugged him from behind which completely caught him off guard "Hello Kira!" a childish voice said.

Kira knew almost to well who this voice belonged to. He'd been hearing this voice too often ever since he got too busy to spend time with everyone well everyone except her. Kira took her hands off of him and turned around to face her.

"Stellar what are you doing here?" Kira asked as he turned around to face her "How'd you get here?"

"Huh?" was the answer he got since Stellar couldn't hear Kira very well with all the noise in the night club "Stellar can't hear Kira."

Kira sighed did he have to shout again? He didn't feel like talking right now since he was drunk and he didn't want to see Stellar since he was drunk and he might have some naughty ideas pop in to his mind which in his current state he'd be crazy enough to do. "What are you doing here and how did you get here?" Kira shouted.

"Stellar has a question for Kira and it's really important." This piqued Kira's interest. What could Stellar ask that's so important she had to go to a nightclub to ask him.

"What is it?" Kira asked

"Stellar was wondering where babies come from." She said with the innocence of a 5-year old which earned her a laugh from Athrun. Kira blinked a few times before trying not to answer the question since he might say something stupid. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. Stellar was getting impatient with Kira she tried pouting but still Kira said nothing she kept doing things to try to get Kira to answer her question but he seemed to ignore her. Stellar now thinks Kira's angry with her with something "Did Stellar do something bad to Kira?" Kira shook his head but still said nothing Stellar looked like she was about to cry now "Does Kira hate Stellar for asking that question?" this got Kira to talk.

"What! No! Why would you think I'd hate you just by asking that question! I could never hate you Stellar you're like my-" Kira never got to say sister since Fllay suddenly popped up and finished his sentence for him.

"Whore? Slut? Play thing in bed? I knew it you were cheating on me with Stellar, Kira! Well guess what? You can have her because we're through!" Fllay said before turning around and leaving Kira.

"Wait Fllay it's not what you think! Let me explain." Kira tried to go after Fllay but crowds of people blocked him from doing so. When Fllay was out of sight Kira turned his sight on Stellar who was apparently just sitting there wondering if what happened was good or bad. Kira had this feeling of anger and hurt inside him and he didn't know what to do with it. He felt like he had to take it out on someone. "Aaaarrrghh!" Kira screamed and punched the counter which gave it a dent Athrun and Stellar were now worried about him.

"Forget about it Kira she's not worth it." Athrun tried to reason but Kira didn't listen and glared at Stellar. Stellar of course noticed his glare and asked "What's wrong? Did this happen because of Stellar? Did Stellar do something bad?"

"No, Stellar you didn't do anything bad." Athrun told Stellar to calm her down. But Kira got angry at Athrun for trying to protect Stellar and directed his glare at him.

"What are you talking about! It's because of her that Fllay broke up with me!" Kira snapped at Athrun but he just remained calm and kept his cool.

"Look Kira this is no one's fault, this is all just a big misunderstanding and you're drunk so don't take this out on Stellar." Athrun said to Kira but he didn't listen so they kept on arguing that this is all Stellar's fault. Kira was so into trying to convince Athrun that this is all Stellar's fault and being drunk didn't realize all his arguing with him was having an effect on Stellar. The arguing was going nowhere and by the looks of it, it was only getting worse. Kira finally lost his temper and tried to punch Athrun but Stellar blocked the way to stop Kira from hitting Athrun. Kira saw Stellar block his way so he stopped. Kira then saw how all this was hurting Stellar and making her cry. And he stood there his mind trying to find a way to say something to her. But the now crying Stellar beat him to it.

"Stellar is sorry for the bad thing she did to Kira. Stellar will never do something bad to Kira again." Stellar said before running of leaving Kira there to wonder what she meant by that. After about five seconds he realized what she meant and ran off after her still drunk. He pushed through the crowds of people when he finally got outside he looked around frantically trying to find any sign of Stellar. It was raining heavily so it was very hard to see so Kira decided that he won't find Stellar just by standing there and he ran off just hoping that he took the right turn.

"STELLAR! Where are you! STELLAR!" Kira screamed and screamed calling out Stellar's name for what seemed like forever. Kira felt tiredness take its toll on his body now be can't give up he has to find Stellar and apologize. When he was about to run off again a hand shot up and grabbed his wrist. He didn't know whose hand it was so he pulled his wrist pulling the person closer to him in the process. Kira instantly recognized this person beside him. She had red shoulder-length hair and had gray eyes.

"Fllay?" Kira said in shock he never expected to see Fllay out in the pouring rain. She was equally drenched as he was her red dress hugging her body and showing her curves but Kira didn't have time to admire her body he had to find Stellar. He tried to run but Fllay stopped him.

"Are you going after Stellar? Why don't you forget about her and come back to me! She's just a whore!" This got Kira real mad he pulled his wrist away from Fllay and glared at her. Fllay stepped back a bit since she never once in her life saw Kira look at her like that but that wasn't going to stop her.

"Don't you dare call Stellar that! And you think I'll came to you just like that? You're the one who threw me out just like garbage. I wasn't even cheating on you. And now look Stellar is out here in the cold going to God knows where!" Kira said while trying to get away from Fllay.

"But why! We were perfect together until she showed up and got close to you!" Fllay replied trying not to let Kira go.

"Because I hurt someone very important to me. So now she's out here in the rain because of me." Kira said calming down a little. Fllay was shocked by Kira's little confession but she won't give up Kira to just anybody not without a fight.

"I'll let you go Kira but answer me this first." Kira looked at Fllay for a while and nodded. "She's not that important to you unlike me, right?" Kira looked a little bit surprised by her question but remained silent. "Right?" Fllay repeated her face showing desperation of not wanting to let go.

Kira felt bad for Fllay about going to say his answer to her but if it's the only way to find Stellar… "…Wrong Fllay. I just realized that she meant more than a sister to me. I can't forgive myself if anything were to happen to her because of me."

Fllay was totally shocked by his answer she couldn't do anything but ask the only question left in her mind "You love her that much then?"

Kira looked down because he couldn't look at Fllay in the eye "…Yes." And with that he took off searching for Stellar.

"Stellar! Stellar!" Kira kept shouting her name and kept bumping into people but he didn't care none of them were important right now. He has to find Stellar. '_Damn just where is she?_' As if the heavens answered his thoughts Kira turned around when he heard a scream. He ran to where the scream was and saw Stellar about to be hit by a car. Kira ran as fast as his legs would take him and he pushed Stellar away just in time before the car hit her and he also got away just barely though. "Stellar are you alright?" Kira shaked Stellar's shoulders but she just kept quiet and didn't say a word "Say something! Anything!" Kira shouted but she still remained motionless and said not a word she just looked away from Kira her tears flowinf down her eyes like waterfalls. "Stellar…I'm sorry, say something." Kira hugged Stellar not wanting to let her go but she still didn't say a word "Please…Stellar don't be mad I can't take it if you're mad at me I'm sorry, this isn't your fault." That seemed to do it since Stellar hugged Kira back.

"Stellar isn't mad at Kira but Kira is mad at Stellar." Stellar said with a very sad tone like a child that was scolded by his parents. This surprised Kira, he never expected this. Stellar was never mad at him she was afraid if he was mad at her. He hugged Stellar even tighter and whispered something in her ear.

"I could never stay mad at you come on now let's go home before you get sick." Stellar nodded and they both stood up and went to Kira's house.

When they got there Kira led Stellar to his room and told her to sit on his bed while he searches closet for clothes for her to wear. He gave her a white shirt which was too big for her "Here go to the bathroom and change." Stellar nodded and took the shirt and headed to the bathroom to change. While Stellar changed in the bathroom Kira took off his shirt and threw it on a chair near his bed. He lied down his bed with only his bare chest trying to remember what almost happened if he didn't come just in time to save Stellar. "If I hadn't come in time then Stellar would've been…" he didn't finish it since he wouldn't even dare think of such a thing instead he tried to think of some more pleasant things like his new found love for Stellar. He smiled at the thought. But his thoughts quickly vanished when Stellar opened the door and stepped in. Kira sat up and looked at her with awe.

The shirt was too big for Stellar but it suit her just fine in fact she looked real sexy in it. It looked like all she was wearing was the big t-shirt which she is. Kira could only stare at her. He's feeling somewhat aroused and who wouldn't be…being alone in a room…with a bed and a very pretty girl and you having your shirt off. Erotic fantasies were forming in Kira's head but he had to put them on hold for a while since Stellar sat beside him. He could feel his body getting hot now but he has to control himself. Stellar was staring at him. But he ignored her stares since he didn't want more of those erotic fantasies coming into his mind again.

"Is Kira still mad at Stellar?" Stellar asked her eyes starting to water "Did Stellar do something bad again?" Kira quickly looked at Stellar and said no. Stellar smiled at this but something still seemed to bother her and Kira noticed.

Kira scooted closer to Stellar and asked "Is something bothering you Stellar?" she nodded "What is it?" she looked away probably embarrassed about something Kira thought. Kira waited for a while before Stellar answered.

"Can…Kira…"

"Yes?"

"Tell Stellar where babies come from?" Okay now Kira was way beyond horny now, all self-control is slipping away from his grip. It's only a mater of time before…

"You really want to know where babies come from?" Stellar nodded her head and Kira smirked "Here, let me show you." Kira then swooped down and captured Stellar's soft lips in a fiery yet passionate kiss.

Stellar could feel something inside of her just waiting to come out. She broke free from the kiss but Kira moved over to continue kissing her neck. "What is Kirahhh do…doing?" Kira stopped kissing for a while and looked at Stellar she had a slight blush on her face. His right hand reached and cupped her right cheek which made Stellar blush a bit more.

"Something I should've done a long time ago." And Kira kissed her on the lips again and somehow Stellar returned the kiss and she was touching Kira's well-toned chest somehow her womanly instincts telling her what to do and how to do it. Kira slid a hand under her shirt and played with her flat stomach by doing some circles on it making her moan. He smiled at her reaction. He broke the kiss and went to nibble on her left ear. Kira could feel Stellar's hands unbuckling his belt. Kira moved the hand that was playing on Stellar's stomach under her bra massaging her right breast.

"Uhhhh…Kiiiirrrrraaaahhhh." Stellar finally managed to take off Kira's pants and boxers now Kira was totally naked. Kira stopped nibbling on her ear and proceeded to take off her t-shirt and he now has a clear view of her in her undergarments. Stellar took this opportunity to be the one in control. She jolted up and kissed Kira with such force he fell and lied down on the bed. Now he was the one who was under and Stellar was the one on top. Kira smirked he never thought Stellar could be this aggressive. But he wanted to see just how far she can go so he let her take the lead. Stellar planted hot butterfly kisses on Kira's chest until she reached his nipple. She began her first sexual assault on Kira by licking his nipples making him groan. Stellar's instincts were completey taking over her and she turned around so she had a clear view of her next target-Kira's member. But Stellar didn't realize she gave an opening for Kira. Kira saw Stellar's butt facing him and he wasted no time in taking off of her panties giving him a wonderful scenery-Stellar's pussy. He grabbed her but cheeks and slid his tongue inside her hole while Stellar continued to suck on his member.

"Mmmmm…Ki-Kira…ahhh…ta-tastes s-so go-ahhh-good." Stellar had a hard time finishing her sentences because of the pleasure Kira was giving her. Kira could only smirk with the experience he's making Stellar go through. He could do this forever and so could she. But Kira realized Stellar still had her bra on while he was completely naked. So he made Stellar turn around so they were face to face. He looked at her hungrily and she did the same. His eyes traveled down her still clothed chest and he practically ripped her bra off. Now Stellar was completely exposed and he enjoyed that fact. Kira went down and sucked on her breast making Stellar give off another moan. While he was sucking on her breast his hands traveled down her exposed genitals and he touched them a bit and he hit a sensitive spot which made Stellar shiver in delight. Stellar was still a virgin and Kira knew that and that's why he tried his best to be gentle with her as much as he could. But the way Stellar was acting made it seem she wanted Kira to be rough with her. Kira slid an index finger on Stellar's clitoris making her moan again.

"Kirahhh…d-don't st-stop…ahhhh…touching Stellar." Kira smiled at Stellar's words and he slid another finger on her clitoris. Exploring her deep crevasse, when he felt her walls tighten around his fingers he instantly knew Stellar was about to reach her peak. Kira positioned himself to enter her, to make her his and him hers, to become one with Stellar. But before he enters her there's something he has to do first.

"Stellar…this is going to hurt a bit. Do you want me to continue?" Kira asked with genuine concern.

"Stellar wants Kira." Was Stellar's words of encouragement for Kira to enter her. Kira nodded and he slid in his very erect member. He felt a barrier in her, her virginity, it was now or never, Kira penetrated in to her barrier and Stellar screamed Kira kissed her to somehow ease the pain. When Kira felt Stellar calm down a bit he began to thrust inside of her at first keeping a slow and steady pace only increasing in speed when he felt she was used to the previous speeds. Stellar hand's scratched Kira's back leaving red marks where her nails used to be. Never once had she felt this good, she didn't want Kira to stop but she was reaching her peak and so was Kira with one final thrust Kira and Stellar screamed each other's names before Kira collapsed beside Stellar.

"So _pant pant_ Stellar now you know where babies come from." Kira said with a smile.

Stellar returned the smile "Stellar loves Kira…"

Kira looked at Stellar very lovingly and said "I love you too, Stellar." Then he wrapped his arms around Stellar and both fell in a peaceful sleep in the arms of the ones they loved the most.

a/n: Uhhh…so like it? Don't flame me if you don't like it I haven't had much time to work on this since I only made this in one day and just made this to replace the other one that was deleted. Sorry if the plot seemed stupid but like I said I only had a day to work on this. And my computer is finally fixed! Yay me! Oh sorry if you didn't like the lemon not very good at telling details.


End file.
